starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force
Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force is the Third and Final Chapter of Darth Depressis's Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel Project. Opening crawl Episode IX REIGN OF THE FORCE The surviving parties of the GURLITUIM MASSACRE are sent their separate ways in the midst of both the REPUBLIC FLEET and GOGEK’RA ARMADA spinning out of control amongst the debris. Our Heroes leave the shattered planet, while MISTRESS MALDINI remains searching for Shards of the KALIBER CRYSTAL in hopes of consolidating ULITMATE POWER over the FORCE. Splintering seconds after word spreads to every corner of the galaxy,MERCENARIES and SPACE RAIDER remnants move for an attack on CORUSCANT. Due to the fact that all armed forces of the NEW GALACTIC REPUBLIC have been called to a secret fortress within the OTTARA NEBULA in preparation for war. Master VONT and his Apprentice race from the deepest depths of the rebuilt JEDI TEMPLE to escape the planet with the legendary KAIBURR CRYSTAL. In hopes of getting it to safety aboard a republic transport vessel carrying the highest ranking officials, whom are left with the daunting task of sifting through the survivors of the previous conflict to assemble a strike force capable of defending the Fate of the Galaxy……… Appearances Characters *Mistress Maldini *Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Ben Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Zeb-Ska Soear *Jaina Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *General Han Solo *Chi-Ro Rahem *Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) *Talve Ganard *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Anakin Solo II *Montagra *Lando Calrissian *Zett'alk *Darth Miseria *Talon Karrde *Cas-Lo Vont *Lazio Lanc *Pando Dranet *Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Saba Sebatyne *Lowbacca *Streen *Kyp Durron *Torka Rigaux *Zug Yagima *Miles Edimite *Bernel Geja *Mara Jade Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jagged Fel *Droma *Wedge Antilles *Jaxxon *Bey *Gilad Pellaeon Locations *Coruscant **New Jedi Temple **Prison for Dangerous Force-Sensitives *Gurlituim *Odeka *The Maw *Lathu *Ottara Nebula *Ganobib *Proloxis IV *Korriban Sentient species *Ecadogren *GoGek'Ra *Bothan *Barabel *Lepi *Hoo'dite *Arkanian *Nagai *Kel Dor *Neimoidian *Inleshat *Tarkatan *Wharl Ships and vehicles *Muliti-Purpose Serpentine Fighter *V-Wing Starfighter *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate *Grinder class Destroyer *Alpha-class Xg-7 Star Wing: Maldini's Attack Cruiser *Errant Venture *Wild Karrde *B-wing starfighter *C-Wing starfighter *NGR Phalanx Class Star Destroyer *Chemical Canon *NGR Intruder Class Star Destroyer *Striker Class Star Destroyer *Junk Barge *Junk Fighter *Exodus Vessel Droid models *Tendrando Arms Acheff Enforcer Series Infantry Unit *R11 series astromech droid *S2 series astromech droid *EVS Construction Droid Organizations and Positions *GoGek'Ra Armada **Berserker Infantry *New Galactic Republic **NGR PeaceTrooper *Jedi Crusader *Overlords of the Teräs Mundri *Space Raiders(cameo) Behind the scenes The story that is Episode IX contains elements that where originally intended to be plot lines for the remaining episodes of the abandoned fan-film Sequel Trilogy of 2001. Trivia *The Script for Episode Nine was completed in March of 2005. The six page outline from which it was adapted contained over seven scenes which where not included within the final script. All of the deleted outline scenes and three scenes from the script will not be featured in the Photo-Novel. These scenes dealt with a love story between Jaina Solo and Zeb-Ska Soear. this concept was dropped, due to the age differences between the two characters. *In an effort to streamline work on the creation of the Photo-Novel, all digital sets where constructed before a single photograph was taken. *The first set of teaser posters where released on PNN - Photo-Novel News. one of the posters reveled the the first look at Ben Skywalker as the apprentice of the insectoid Teräs Mundri: Zett'alk. another poster featured the leader of the mysterious order: Talve Ganard as he easily subdued the treacherous Chi-Ro Rahem. the two remaining posters featured a triumphant Mistress Maldini wielding a forked lightsaber powered by shards of the Kaliber Crystal as accompanied by two Go'Gekra warriors. and the last featured Ambassador Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) receiving counsel from the spectral form of Obi-Wan Kenobi making a final appearance from the Netherworld of the Force. *The second glimpse of Episode Nine was on the Yakface forums. The pre-production frame submitted was a early test shot of the Assault of Coruscant, which would immediately follow the opening crawl. *Before it was officially titled Reign of the Force,This Episode went through two different titles: Last Stand of the Jedi and Deception of the Teräs Käsi. *The character Cas-Lo Vont was originally killed in the opening scenes of the script for Episode Nine. this was originally done in an effort to relieve the building tension that Vont was in fact not a villain, but just a red haring to distract readers. after having fleshed out the character in such detail across the pages of Star Wars Fanon and Photo-Novel Wiki, the author decided to give Cas-Lo a heroic death in the middle portion of the story. *Much like the script for Episode Eight, the character Pando Dranet was originally intended to appear within Episode Nine. as the character was killed off in the Photo-Novel adaptation of The Volatile Vision, his entire plotline will not be included. His exclusion does not alter the story, as most of his scenes where alongside Zeb-Ska Soear. Whose role was shorten during the writing process. *In the shooting script; Master Yoda appeared before Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) instead of Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Talve Ganard was described as wielding a variation of Escrima Lightsabers in the script. However in the Photo-Novel version, Ganard will brandish the Escrimas against Chi-Ro Rahem and use a variation of lightsaber Sai when confronting Zett'alk in the climatic duel. *In the script Jaina Solo did not partake in Ben Skywalkers fight against Chi-Ro Rahem. *The Ronnapes where inspired by King Ghidorah from the Toho Studios' Godzilla films. and where excluded from the Photo-Novel adaptation. *The Custom action figure representing Ben Skywalker went through a drastic overhaul months prior to principal photography on the Photo-Novel. the work resulted in a closer resemblance to the skywalker line and an accidental resemblance to the Canon version of the character. *The concept of the Chemical Canon was a direct homage to the classic super weapon of the week style featured in most of the early Expanded Universe works. *In the Six Page outline written in December of 2004, the climax of the story took place on the world of Mon Calamari and featured a lengthy hyperspace chase. all elements of this climax where not included in the final draft of the script. *This Photo-Novel was constructed using Adobe Photoshop CS4, Bryce 6.1 and Daz Studio. *Several of the digital models used within the photo-novel where downloaded from the websites: Sci-fi 3Dhttp://www.scifi3d.com/ and ShareCG http://www.sharecg.com/index.php?PSID=c1d9f001d5edba4421d0dfbb2907ef04. *The Photo-Novel was not ready for its release date of 09/09/09. Cover gallery Image:Rotf teaser poster1.jpg|Teaser Poster-2008 Image:Rotf teaser poster2.jpg|Teaser Poster-2008 Image:Rotf teaser poster3.jpg|Teaser Poster-2008 Image:Rotf teaser poster4.jpg|Teaser Poster-2008 Category:Fan-fictionCategory:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Unfinished chapter articles Category:Articles by Darth Depressis